the familiars of paradise: the scarlet mistress
by keeper of all lore
Summary: The familiar ritual is a sacred thing that brings a mage what resonates with them. Louise however is a blank slate ready for anything so let the world wonder when she brings beings from the Eastern Wonderland to serve her but some of these beings will be controlled so easily and they are stronger then anyone could ever imagine. this time is Remilia scarlet. m for vampire awesome.
1. the first choice

**KOAL- After reading a few touhou and familiar of zero crossovers I decided to create a crossover similar to "the familiars of zero by corvus no genmu" with the beings louise summon being composed of Touhou characters. The stories will be of varying length but they all cover the same story events such as the summoning, the duel with Guiche, the meeting with derflinger, the battle against fouquet, the battle of tarbes, and finally the meeting with Louise's family. The original idea was for each chapter to be a single character but decided to spread it out to not make each chapter too long. The first character I leave to the readers with a few main choices to choose from I looked up from the wiki. I will start working on the primary chapter in a few days probably on saturday or sunday and if no one replies then I will choose one on my own.**

reimu hakurei (though a gandalf doesn't use weapons as she is a shrine maiden) (power of the gods, flight, manipulating auras)

reisen undongein inaba (capable of using weapons but most likely a gun user (power of madness, capable of inducing madness through her eyes, manipulation of wavelengths)

hina kagiyama (no need for weapons as her powers bring bad luck to others) (curse goddess able to curse others with bad luck)

kaguya Houraisan (no need for weapons with her powers but can manipulate a sword through her powers) ( manipulation of eternity and the moment, godly beauty)

Byakuren Hijiri (can use weapons as she is physically capable) (magician capable of strengthening her body to immeasurable degrees, holy monk)

Remilia scarlet (uses spears but may use swords in order to save power) (manipulation of fate, vampire strength, will not die by sunlight but rather weaken in it)


	2. prologue the summoning

**KOAL- Well the votes have been tallied and the winner is Remilia Scarlet for the first summoning. I have decided to have this turned into a full fledged story and have the next story be either a re-done Suika Ibuki or Fujiwara no Mouko in the familiars of paradise series. Now to lay down some basic outlines for the strengths and limits of our gensokyo heroine. The strengths and limits are as follows along with other misc. things:**

**1) remilia's spell cards all come from the fighting games IAMP, SWR, and the scarlet weather rhapsody expansion. She can use them no problem with no limit except the amount of energy it will take to activate them and once activated can't be stopped except by completion or being damaged enough.**

**2) remilia is known for her spear skills so derflinger will start as a sword but will eventually be transformed into a spear. She can also summon gungnir not only for a throw but also to use as a prolonged weapon.**

**3) since the scarlet devil clan will not let her just disappear without worrying they will eventually appear as patchouli will find her and create a portal to locate her. She will still stay though until she is no longer needed as remilia cares for all who are connected to her.**

**4)she is a high daylight walker and as such she will not die with sunlight but will be slightly weaker. She also is not weak to water but rather water makes her slightly heavier.**

**5) remilia is a combination of speed and power as she can move really fast and her blows are quite damaging so most battles have the element of surprise on her side as most foes do not expect her level of power.**

**6) Her power to manipulate fate will play an important part in the story but once it is revealed the world will turn their sole attention on her to acquire her power.**

**Now that the main points are let out I will create a list of spell cards that she has at her use for her battles. She will also not be made a familiar that easily but rather a test of sorts will be done for their relationship. I originally planed on the main character being 2 or 3 chapters but I figured that I should make it full length for such an epic character.**

* * *

**spell card list (Remilia Scarlet):**

**regular spell cards from immaterial and missing power-**

**Scarlet Sign "Red the Night-less Castle"-summons a torrent of power which acts like an explosion all around her. Vaguely shaped like a cross.**

**Scarlet Devil "Scarlet Devil"- an upgraded "red the night-less castle" which has more power, bigger explosion, and better defenses. clearly shaped like a cross**

**Critical "Heart Break"- summons a simple spear of energy which is thrown at a very fast speed. Can pierce any armor**

**Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir"- upgraded "heart break". summons odin's spear which can be used or thrown. when thrown goes at light speed and explodes whatever it touches.**

**midnight sign "demon king cradle"- charges upward hurting those who were caught in the charge**

**midnight king "dracula cradle"- an upgraded "demon king cradle". the charge is faster and longer making it increase in damage and potential**

**story mode spell-cards from immaterial and missing power-**

**third card "Hell catastrophe"- lets loose a barrage of lasers which explode upon contact with the ground. also summons orbs of energy which damage opponents on impact**

**night sign "queen of midnight"- jumps forward and while in the air spins and releases both large and small magic orbs which damage the enemy on impact. the longer the jump the more orbs released.**

**"red magic"- jumps into the air and releases a barrage of magic which covers front, back, sides, up, and down which is released in a circular fashion. The first waves spawns more orbs mid travel which increases the barrage.**

**spell cards from scarlet weather rhapsody (story and player)-**

**midnight sign "bad lady scramble"- jumps backward into the air and then downward charges the enemy. can break through groups and not worry about armor.**

**Destiny card "miserable fate"- fires spiked chains made of energy which home in on the enemy. The chains will continue to track the foe unless the spell is stopped. can create multiple sets of chains to increase coverage.**

**night sign "bombard night"- flies high into the air and then crashes down into the ground with a magical shock-wave erupting after each bombardment. Can also go forward in the air and let a shock-wave which goes up and down from the attacker.**

**god devil "remilia stroker"- fires an omni-directional laser which lets off massive discharges of energy with fast recharge rates. In between the lasers shoot orbs of energy which try to fill in the blind spots.**

**"Millennium Vampire"- lets loose a vampiric aura which saps the strength of the enemy through physical contact. perfect recovery from damage dealt to damage healed.**

**Demon "remilia stretch"- gather power in her hands and releases it in a devastating physical strike. Nothing can truly survive this attack without immense injuries**

* * *

**I will also put in my profile a few pictures I have found of remilia wielding gungnir that will be the appearance of the legendary spear when it is first called upon.**

**now for the disclaimer- I own nothing aside from the simple idea of merging touhou and familiar of zero even then I was not the first. I was simply one of the first to bring in Remilia.**

* * *

**Familars of paradise story 1**

**The scarlet lady**

**Location- Scarlet Devil Mansion, Gensokyo-**

Remilia Scarlet, The scarlet devil, the eternally young scarlet moon, the vampire of the heavy fog, the world of crimson, and the lady of fate (I made that one), was currently bored after the latest incident which is known as the scarlet weather rhapsody. Remilia is known as the embodiment of the ideal of nobility alongside kaguya Houraisan, satori, and yuyuko saigouji but even she couldn't always control her desire for entertainment. She was feared by some of the people of gensokyo but she was also loved by her fellow residents of the scarlet devil mansion and she even had a following in the human village who wanted to serve her. She was slowly starting to form bonds with all of the other figures in the eastern wonderland such as Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, kaguya, yuyuko, and even Shikieiki yamaxanadu as even though she was the yama she found her to be a likable person after one endured the preaching for one's soul.

Today Remilia wanted to do something different and seeing the suits of armor that was placed in the main corridors she took one of the suit's spears and decided to practice with it. She had called for Patchouli, sakuya, and meiling as possible sparring partners as each of them would simulate a different type of opponent with sakuya emphasizing speed, meiling focusing on power, and patchouli majoring in technique. The spear she had taken was a double bladed spear perfect for both attack and defense as with one blade you had to be careful which side was used to block and attacks with but with a double bladed weapon it was easier to block two opponents with either side and with her light yet powerful body she could either dodge or block most attacks which also included spell cards which were also possible to dodge due to her wings and durable body.

When the 4 residents met in the dining room they waited for a few seconds while sakuya used her time powers to clear away the furniture in order to create enough space for the sparring matches. The perfect maid then fought her mistress first and no words were spoken as both knew that they wanted to be at their best as a sign of their determination. It brought back memories of the times they would fight each other over their future courses of action. It was after a particularly heavy clash that a green portal just appeared right in front of Remilia when she was charging Sakuya. She stopped and reversed her motion son a dime and eyed the portal with a wary eye as portals were normally the sign of Yukari Yakumo involving herself in one's affairs.

Remilia then said to her close family," Well looks like we will have to cut this session off short as this portal is only going to get in the way of our spar. Patchouli please deal with this eye sore if you don't mind. I want to at least have no unwanted visitors coming in from any possible location"

Patchouli knowledge, the unmoving great library, is a master of magic and since she could feel the magic coming off of the portal she was able to divine its purpose. She frowned as she then moved closer to her mistress and said,"Mistress Remilia, I am sorry to say that this is a summoning portal meant to snatch the target of a mage's summoning and bring them directly to the summoner. I can't remove it as a being of magic as the only way for it to disperse is for either the caster to run out of magic or for the target to make contact with the portal. This particular portal has a feature where it emits a vacuum effect when a period of time has passed and the target has yet to make contact. Luckily this portal is one way and no-one came come into the mansion from the portals other location."

Remilia was annoyed as this portal seemed to have the scarlet families mistress as its target. She then said to her followers,"well this is unfortunate but looks like this is going to start a new incident specifically for us. Sakuya, you and me are going to go through the portal together as when this portal goes into overdrive I am going to imagine that it will not stop until it has me and I would like a friend where I am going." Sakuya then cracks a very sincere smile and immediately gathers all the things she could use or want in taking care of her mistress. Remilia then turned to patchouli and said,"I would like for you to work on finding the location of the origin of the portal and when we arrive devote your time to finding us and crafting a portal to bringing us back. I may or may not stay long enough to finish matters over there but that will mainly depend on the character of the summoner. I would like a rune beacon placed on me in order to use as a signal to ascertain our location if we leave our world." Patchouli then floated over to her mistress and using her potent magic created a rune in the shape of wings which flowed and followed the curves of her real wings. The runes took a couple minutes but they were completed before the portal began to go into overdrive.

Remilia and Sakuya were both ready and with her location being tracked by patchy's magic they could be happy in knowing they would be found in a short time period. THe portal was beginning to act up when remilia and sakuya both embraced each other sakuya with a parasol and remilia with her spear when they jumped directly into the portal and with them within it it faded away. Patchy had already began to locate their destination through studying the portal and she expected to find it within the next 2 days. The only possible problem though was if Flandre was to act up for some reason. Meiling had already gotten back to her guard duty as now more than ever she needed to be the dutiful gate guard.

* * *

Location- Tristain Academy of magic, Halkegenia-

Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière was a complicated child as she was considered by many to be a paradox of the nobility. She was born of the famous Valliere family of mages yet could not successfully cast magic. The ladies of the family were known for their breathtaking beauty yet she was not on the standard that many considered beautiful at all. She was however smart, diligent, and a known hard worker so she was not completely at fault with her failings. The sad thing was that her family was so well known that due to failings that she was teased and mocked mercilessly by her fellow students.

Today was what she considered to be her last chance at proving she was a mage as today the second years would attempt to summon their familiars or beings who would reflect their elemental affinity and be their eternal servants. She was hoping for a magnificent familiar such as a dragon, griffin, or manticore but she would be happy to summon anything to prove she was a mage.

While she was going through her thoughts it soon came to be her turn at the summoning as the second to last member of the class Kirche had summoned a flame salamander. The tanned girl was her arch rival and family enemy for their actions of stealing their families spouses and having an affair with them. Kirch then gave a smile at her success and awaited to see what would happen next.

Professor Colbert was watching the summoning rituals and recording the runes that imprinted themselves upon the successful contract formed when Louise stepped forward to start her summoning. Colbert knew of the amount of effort Louise put into her magic and knew that if she couldn't do magic then nothing would happen at her every attempt which meant that she could do magic but if she couldn't do any of the 4 elements then that only left 1 option but he would inform her of his theory if she would ask him for help. That was her greatest flaw in his opinion was that she wanted to do everything on her own and not ask for help when it mattered.

Louise then began to chant her spell saying,

"**Oh strong, beautiful, and sacred familiar;**

**One who exists within this infinite sea of stars;**

**I beg and plead from my heart and soul;**

**Please appear before me and aid me!"**

Then suddenly all hell seemed to break loose. The familiars already summoned then seemed to become deathly quite and the visible moons in the sky started to act up with the blue moon loosing visibility and the red moon growing more prominent and the blue sky became blood red. It happened for only a few seconds but it was a bad omen to everyone there. Then a massive explosion occurred and a tidal wave of smoke smothered the area. The other students started to jeer at Louise only to stop when they saw 2 figures inside the epicenter of the blast. One was small while the other was normal sized.

A blue haired student by the name of Tabitha then used her magic to blow the smoke away only for everyone to be shocked at what they saw. The first thing the saw was a silver haired girl wearing a maid uniform. Her hair was beautiful with two braids framing the sides of her face and she appeared to be an elegant and perfect maid with her poise and mannerisms. Only colbert and tabitha noticed the bulges all over her body which was shaped similar to that of knives which made it clear she could fight. She also had in her hands a parasol that was positioned in a way to prevent sunlight from hitting the second person

The second person floored everyone as it was radically different from what they expected. Where the other was tall this figure was short yet beautiful like a child or a doll. She had a shade of blue hair that was similar to tabitha yet it seemed to fit her more than the other did. She wore a pink dress with a pink cap that covered the majority of her hair yet it only added to her appearance. She had blood red eyes that seemed to be able to learn everything about a person with little effort. The most shocking thing was the wings that sprouted out of her back that resembled a bat's wings. She also had in her hand a double bladed spear that looked deadly and in her hands could spell danger to those who faced her. She was not human like the other was.

Silence consumed the area with colbert and tabitha being the quietest as they could feel the danger that these two were. The blue haired being then looked around and when she set her eyes on lousie she then smiled a deep smile that showed off her large fangs that made everyone realize the being that lousie had summoned. Louise had managed to summon a vampire and her servant and that was completely unheard of and the consequences had yet to be truly felt yet.

* * *

Chapter 1 prologue complete


End file.
